Fight against Time Book 1 of 6
by Black Moon Neko
Summary: 500 years have passed and the 5 great beings have been turned to statues by the Jade Warlord. Now 5 people have to save them, the first person to be found is the one who will find the great fire healer. But will he find them before he is killed by the Warlord. He will meet new people and become friends or enemy. plz r&r First book of the 'Fight against Time' series ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and girls this is going to be my first story with like 5 or 6 different parts in 5 or 6 different books so yea hope you like it and i'm still working on my other stories so dont worry. I won't give up on them.

:p

_**Book 1: Fire **_

_**The serach for the Great Fire healer**_

_Legend of the 5 Great Beings_

People say that there's a old legend where there were 5 great beings that where as strong as the gods or even stronger. People say it's just a legend and that they don't exist. But there are the other people who believe in them and that they are real like real humans just like them.

They say that nobody has ever really seen them before and that even if they did it was just for a brief moment. Nobody has even known's what their gender is, are they handsome young men or beautiful young ladies?

The stories goes that they were very strong and powerful, but they did as they please they did not take orders from anyone and they disobeyed the rule either good or bad. They saved people that were not meant to be saved, they helped the poor, sick and even those of the enemy at times.

As time went by the Jade Kingdom had, had enough of their playing around and disobaying the rules so he sent out bounty hunters to kill them of. He had known they were strong, but he had thought that his hunters were stronger, but he was wrong by far.

6 days after he had sent them, they had return but they were dead not alive at all. One of them looked like they were still alive, it could walk and talk the Warlord did not pay enough attention to it so he had thought that the soldier was still alive.

10 days went by and the soldier did not look any different then he did before when he had return nothing changed nothing at all and when ever he had got hurt he looked as though he did not feel no pain what so ever. The Warlord had thought it was weird so he had a talk with the warrior in the middle of the night.

Everyone was a sleep it was just them two. The Warlord had asked if the soldier was okay, he repilad with a smile and said yes.

The Warlord had thought that he was okay, but that was his mistake he had let his gruad down and so the soldier took this chance and had bit the Warlord. His teeth had poison on it. The Warlord was mad no he was enraged.

He got up and looked at the warrior he asked ''why would you do this''. The soldier looked at him and smiled a gental smile like he was sorry. And the last words the warrior said was ''I am already dead my lord, i was being used as the Great Demon's puppet, please i beg of you forgive me for being useless~''. The last words he said got weaker and weaker un'till the soldier had died.

The Warlord was even more enraged and shouted '' YOU DAMM DEMON I WILL GET YOU BACK AND ALSO YOU OTHER 4, MARK MY WORD I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!''

People say that you could hear him from across the land or even across the ocean. They say that he had challeneg the 5 Great beings to a battle, he was to weak though to face them all at them same time he was still weak even if he faced them head to head so he cheated at ever battle.

The first one was _**The Great Healer of Fire and Light, **_next was _**The Great Preist or Preistess of Water and Lightning, **_after that was _**The Great Warrior of Earth and Metal,**_ then _**The Great Witch or Wizard of Wind and Sound **_ and the last one was _**The Great Demon of Time and Darkness.**_

The Warlord had turned them all to stone, when he won people said that he would try and take the weapons but when he touched them they dissapered into thin air.

Rumor was said that when the Warlord was facing off with them they all said something different but it was about the same thing...

_**''If you are to take something so dare to me and think that i will not get it back then you are a fool...a fool who know's nothing but to take and not give back anything...you are nothing but scum, garbage, and a lowly coward who is not strong and must resort to tricks...I hope you will remember this Warlord of the Jade Kingdom, because the day will come when 'They' will come and bring you out of your momentarly dream...''**_

And with that the _**Healer**_ turned to stone. And the Warlord was happy with that.

_**''Why would you do this i do not know but what i know is that you will regret this deeply you coward you, will regret every even laying an eye on us 5 great beings...i hope you nothing but misary in you life now and in the after life but remember i will not forget this Warlord..You are now my enemy.' They' will come and take you down be ready Warlord''.**_

Those were the last of the _**Priest/Priestess **_word as she or he turned to stone. The Warlord got mad the same thing always popped up _'who were __'they'._

_**''You coward, why does a man like you even live you are nothing but a piece of shit, you are nothing but a living piece of shit i do hope that you will die a slow, painful death where no one at all will help, i say this yet i was beaten by a lowly piece of shit that's not even near as strong as me, but i forgot you are a cheater in every way Warlord 'they' will come and take you out i hope i will be there to see it and perticipat as well''.**_

The _**Waoriorr **_was now just a statue and could not do anything but stand there still. Those words keep coming back at him.

_**''So this is how i end ahh i was hoping to die as a cute old lady married to a even cuter man the same age as me, but you..you had to come into the picture and ruin it for me i do hope i get the chance to kill you when 'they' come and set us free so you got that don't get killed just yet i want to kill you myself ohh the joy when that day comes be ready you jackass i'll be back and with a ton of revenge just for you asshole''. **_

As the _**Witch**_ or _**Wizard**_ said that he or she turned to stone. Yet again the Warlord still thought the same thing over and over again.

_**''...You better remember this you bastard cause i'm not going to forget what you just did to me or what you did to my friends. I hope you die a painful death one fulled with hate and anger from the killer...Why would you kill me last is it because of what i had done to your precoiuse bounty hunter, you dicusse me...Huh i guess it is like you said Hikaru, Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass by, it's about learning how to Dance in the rain...Hey Warlord i hope you know that 'they' will come and kick you off your horse and set you in your place..Garbage''**_

With that said the _**Demon**_ was turned to stone and through all that the Demon still had an emotionless face through what she or he said to the last breath that she or he would take for a long time.

But those words people say that the Warlord is still tormented by what all 5 of them had said and who _**'they'**_ were it drove him crazy just thinking of it.

_End of the Legend of the 5 Great Beings_

~Thx for reading and tell me what you think is it Bad or good.

(They were all put in different places like stoned in different places)

~_**BMN**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**The Dream's**_

_**Sasuku's POV**_

I was still awake in my dark room alone. I had just woken up from one of those weird dreams that i've been having for the last couple of nights for some reason.

It had been happening for the last 3 nights or so. I wouldn't really count it as a dream or nightmare but it did show me people that looked as though they didn't belong here. So i got over it and tried to fall asleep and hope that it wouldn't come back when i go to sleep.

_Sasuke's Dream._

_It was completly dark not a single light or person around. I kepted looking around an walking around with no clue as to where i was. I stopped in my track right where i was i heard something, it sounded sweet and sad with a hint of longing for something. _

_As i turned around a huge gust of wind blew past me and following the gust of wind apperaed a beautiful green landscape with different types of flower every where._

_Behind it was a forest it looked pretty yet dangoures in a way all by it self._

_**''Let Wind blow, Let Fire burn**_

_**Let sea rise to greet sky,**_

_**Let Sun warm, Let Moon cool,**_

_**For all Earth to breathe~**_

_**Let song speak, Let hearts break,**_

_**Let tears flow in heartache, **_

_**Let War take, Let Love heal,**_

_**For all the Earth to breathe~**_

_**...**_

_**Daylight long fall, As Shadow's call,**_

_**Let Truth stand tall, For love's soft call,**_

_**Let Wind blow, Let Fire burn**_

_**Let sea rise to greet sky,**_

_**Let Sun warm, Let Moon cool,**_

_**For all the Earth to breathe~**_

_**Daylight long fall, As Shadow's call,**_

_**Let Truth satnd tall, For love's soft call,**_

_**For all~**_

_**Let Skies shine, Let soul's fly,**_

_**Let dawn break before us,**_

_**Let day grow, Let night fall,**_

_**For all the Earth,**_

_**For all on Earth to Breathe~**_

_**Let Wind blow and Fire burn,**_

_**Let sea rise to greet sky,**_

_**Let Sun warm and Moon cool,**_

_**For all the Earth to breathe~''**_

_I was mismerise by her voice it was so beautiful and sounded like an Angel from heaven. (So not like me, god what am i thinking). She stopped singing and jumpped of the tree branch, I was now in the forest right in the middle of it._

_It had a clearing in the forest, where if you go deep enough the tree kinda didn't go and touch the middle. But there was one tree it was huge it looked about 3 1/2 stories high. I looked at the girl that was sitting on the branch (3 minutes ago) that was at least 7 or 8 feet high._

_She was beautiful, she had on a kimono that ended just above her knees the base color was black while the trims where pink. On the base color there was white flowers. She had on long socks that went up to her knee and had on what looked like wooden sandels. _

_Her hair was up in a shrot ponytail that ended just a little below her neck it was in a messy bun but looked pretty in it, she had 2 pink chopsticks hold them up. Her hair was pink and her eyes were a beutiful shade of green. she was skinny but not too skinny just right in the middle._

_''How long are going to look at me, Kid'' she asked me._

_''Kid, tch, your the same age as me maybe your just an old hag who does the same thing as Granny'' I said back with annoince in my voice._

_''Old hag, uh...'' she looked at me and started to walk slowly at me and she got closer and closer to me. She was now only half a feet from me._

_''You wanna call me that again, Duck-ass hair'' she yelled backed at me. I was dumbfounded when she said that._

_''O-L-D H-A-G'' I said back loud and clear._

_Next thing i knew i was all the way in the tree that was 18 feet away from where i was._

_''Severs you right, and he is one of the one's that have to save 'them', yea right'' i heard her mutter the last part though._

_'Shit that hurted like hell if this is a dream then why did that hurt so much' i thought to myself._

_''Whatever, hey get up they'er almost here'' she yelled to where i was. I just looked at her as if she was crazy, but i still did as she said._

_''Shit there here, Hey kid hurry up and run faster.'' she yelled at me, but i still didn't know who or what was after us._

_Just then we stopped and she stood in front of me now. She looked at me right in the eye and said some word before i woked up._

_**End of Dream**_

When i woked up i was breatheing hard and sweating. _'What the hell happened'. _That was all i could think was her and what she had said to me.

_''Hey kid if your one of 'them' then you have to know how to fight right?, and if you don't then we have a problem, so you know what when you get to this world go to this Inn named 'Konoha's Best Inn', okay you have to be there on the fullmoon of this month and if your not there then wish you luck trying to save 'them' and staying alive before the Warlord can kill you, see you next time my Hero''._

I couldn't stop thinking about what she said to me at all the next day and her punch felt so real.

As i walked out of my room i saw one of my maids headed downstairs in a rush. I stopped for a second and thought, i knew today was suppose to be something specail but i forgot i thought and thought. Then it hit me like her punch did, today was the day my father and mother would come back from their vacation in Grecee.

''Welcome back my Lord and Mylady''. I heard the whole entire staff say to my mother and father. My mother said thank you and went to her garden to look at the flowers.

My father looked up, saw me and looked back down and as he walke he shouted to me something about school.

_(Oh, yea i have school to go to). _I remember and went to my bathroom to get ready for school.

_~1 hour 30 minutes later~_

After i ate breakfest and all i went on my way to school still wondering about that girl and who was she. Questions kepted floating in my head like was she real, i'm i going crazy, what was her name and more.

As i took a turn around the corner, i saw something but i had no idea what it was so i went closer to _**it**_, as i got closer what i saw was NOT what i thought it would be nope it was FAR from it..._**It**_ was like it was from another world...

~TBC

Thx for reading and tell me what you think and yea thx for taking your time to read this story and i'll try to update like by friday or sooner so bye

~_**BMN**_


End file.
